MSN Story Tasha's Child
by VampFangsGirl
Summary: Tasha has announced something important and everyone wants to listen. The title is pretty self-explanatory.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi readers. This chapter is quite sick so don't think that it's a spoiler because it's not. It's just a bit of sick fun. Don't take it seriously.

I_Hate_Kids – Dimitri

Tasha_Ozera – Tasha

Flowers21 – Rose

InDaAttic – Christian

_I_Hate_Kids has signed on_

_Tasha_Ozera has signed on_

_Flowers21 has signed on_

_InDaAttic has signed on_

I_Hate_Kids: Hi everybody

Flowers21: Hi Dimitri

InDaAttic: Hi Dim

Tasha_Ozera: Hello Dimka

Flowers21: You seem happy today Dimitri

InDaAttic: Yeah. What's blowin' your bubble?

Flowers21: Blowing your bubble? I thought it was 'what's bursting your bubble'

InDaAttic: It is but a bubble has to be blown to be burst

Flowers21: I suppose

I_Hate_Kids: Shut up you two. I'm happy because today I broke my record of knocking unconscious three hundred young children.

Flowers21: OMG! That's horrible

InDaAttic: Yeah. What's up with that?

I_Hate_Kids: It's pretty obvious isn't it? Read my username. I HATE KIDS

Tasha_Ozera: Err…well…um…now probably isn't the time to tell you…

Flowers21: What is it Tasha?

InDaAttic: yeah, spill it

Tasha; Okay then… I'M PREGNANT!

Everyone except Tasha: *gasp*

InDaAttic: And I'm guessing your hesitation was because you're about to name the father?

Everyone except Tasha: *gasp again*

Tasha_Ozera: Err…yeah. It's Dimitri

Everyone except Tasha: *gasp, gasp, gasp*

Flowers21: *gasp* Oops, sorry. Too many

For a while it's just silence

A little while more

A little longer

Just a wee bit longer

Okay.

Three hours later…

Flowers21: *Astonishment*

InDaAttic: By child you mean my cousin

Flowers21: *Gasp*

InDaAttic: Shut up Rose, the time for gasping has passed.

Flowers21: Sorry *blushes*

Tasha_Ozera: Yeah…Um…It's a boy

Flowers21: Ooh call it Anthony!

InDaAttic: NO! Call it Christian

Flowers21: NO! Call it Damon

InDaAttic: NO! Call it George

Flowers21: NO! Call it Sam

InDaAttic: NO! Call it Jacob

Flowers21: NO! Call it Josh

Tasha_Ozera: Err… I'm gonna leave now

Flowers21: NO! Call it Max

InDaAttic: NO! Call it Earnest

_Tasha_Ozera has logged off_

Flowers21: NO! Call it Harry

InDaAttic: NO! Call it Steve

Flowers21: NO! Call it …

Flowers21: Wait. She's gone.

InDaAttic: I bet she left because she hated all your names

Flowers21: Did not

InDaAttic: Did so

Flowers21: Did not

InDaAttic: Did so

Flowers21: Did not

InDaAttic: Did so

Flowers21: Did not

InDaAttic: Did so

Flowers21: Did not

InDaAttic: Did so

Flowers21: Errrrrrrrr

_Flowers21 has logged off_

InDaAttic: Oh Tasha… Why don't you call it …

_InDaAttic has logged off_

I_Hate_Kids: *Shock*

_I_Hate_Kids has logged off_

**Tasha runs down the halls of St Vladimir's, being chased by Christian and Rose shouting names to her. **

"**Roberts nice"**

"**No. Fred"**

"**Oliver would suit it much better"**

"**No, Jack would"**

**Tasha runs inside one of the privet jets and scrambles to the cockpit. Inside, there are two moroi pilots laughing over a funny joke. "GET THIS THING IN THE AIR!" Screams Tasha and the pilots automatically switch into work mode. The jet speeds down the runway and Tasha waves goodbye to the two tiny figures of Christian and Rose, getting smaller and smaller.**


	2. Chapter 2

Very_Scared - Tasha

ShockHorror - Dimitri

Call It… - Rose

NO! Call it… - Christian

_Very_Scared has logged on_

_ShockHorror has logged on_

_Call it…has logged on_

_NO! Call it… has logged on_

Call it…: Hi every one

NO! Call it…: Hi Rose

Call it…: You know Tasha, you should call the baby Gerald

NO! Call it…: NO! That's a dumb name. You should call it Simon

Call it…: Ergh. Talk about dumb. Tasha, you should call it Albert

NO! Call it…: Yuck! Aunty, you should call it Arthur.

Very_Scared: SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!

Call it… and NO! Call it… together: *gulp*

Call it: Hey Tasha. How can you be on MSN? You've been in hiding for the past two months.

Very_Scared: They still have computer access in Wagga Wagga base port.

Call it…: Wagga Wagga base port? So that's where you are!

Very_Scared: Oh crap!

_Very_Scared has logged off_

NO! Call it…: Hey Dimitri, you havn't said much

ShockHorror: *shock*

Call it…: You're still shocked after two months?

ShockHorror: *still shock*

Call it…: You're gonna have to get used to the idea of being a dad. You'll be daddy Dimmy. Cute!

ShockHorror: Yeah. I suppose. But, Rose. Shouldn't you be mad at me for um…well…having…err…with um Tasha

. Call it…: No. The moment Tasha mentioned you being the father, I started to take anti-depressants. I now take eighteen pills a minute to keep me perked up. The only down side is that I have sudden convulsions every now and then and mj7uhcieyrluiaweb sorry. And I can't sleep. Dhn8ihcryeu yios. Sorry I can't help hitting the keyboard.

NO! Call it…: Ooooookaaaaaaay I'm gonna leave now. Bye

_NO! Call it… has logged off_

ShockHorror: I probably need to be somewhere

_ShockHorror has logged off_

Call it…: No. I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me alone.

_Call it… has logged off_

**After logging off, Rose starts to laugh hysterically for no reason. After the laughing fit, she realizes that two minutes has passed and quickly swallows two packets of pills. Her limbs immediately take on a mind of their own and she falls to the floor in a fit of convulsions. She moves unwillingly on the floor until the fit is finally over. Then she feels cold all over. She grasps at her chest and feels no vibrations of her once beating heart. She then feels a shockwave pulse under her flesh and her eyes roll her back into her head. Her whole body goes limp and she's left lying on the floor wearing a cold, dead expression. She was now as dead as a lamp post. (Unless the lamp post is alive then it would be natural for her to be alive but the kind of lamp post being explained is one – I'll shut up now.)**

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Coming_Around – Dimitri

Spirit_Gal65 – Lissa

TotalDreamer – Adrian

HotRod25 – Christian

Hiden_Hiden – Tasha

_Coming_Around has logged on_

_Spirit_Gal65 has logged on_

_TotalDreamer has logged on_

_HotRod25 has logged on_

_Hiden_Hiden has logged on_

Spirit_Gal65: Hey guys, have you seen Rose?

HotRod25: Nope, sorry

TotalDreamer: Guys, I get the feeling that I'm missing something important

Spirit_Gal65: Yeah me too

HotRod25: Okay, well, here's what happened…

Hiden_Hiden: NO! I don't want any more people finding out

HotRod25: Owwwwwwwwww. . But Aunty…*takes on whiny tone*

Hiden_Hiden: NO! And that's final!

HotRod25: You're mean! I don't like you!

Hiden_Hiden: Well that's too bad. If I weren't in the Broome system camp, I would send you to your room.

HotRod25: Broome system camp, eh?

Hiden_Hiden: Oh, crap!

_Hiden_Hiden has logged off_

HotRod25: Auntie's been hiding in Australia for the last three months? How did she get there?

TotalDreamer: Haha! From the signs of your body language, I have guessed what is happening here! Tasha is pregnant with a male baby and Dimitri is the father. She is on the run from you and Rose because you keep shouting names at her. First she traveled to Wagga Wagga and now she's in Broome!

HotRod25: Really? You know all that just from my non-existent body language?

TotalDreamer: No. I just read Rose's diary.

Spirit_Gal65: OMG! Tasha's pregnant? WOWWWW

Coming_Around: Yeah. Rose wasn't happy so she took all these anti-depressants.

Spirit_Gal65: So that's where all my pills went. I was wondering about them.

HotRod25: I'd better go. I have some stuff to attend to. Lissa?

Spirit_Gal65: Yeah. Um, I have to go too

_HotRod25 has logged off_

_Spirit_Gal65 has logged off_

TotalDreamer: Yeah. It's getting late and I have people's dreams to walk through.

_TotalDreamer has logged off_

Coming_Around: I too am busy. *cough cough*

_Coming_Around has logged off_

**While making out, Christian and Lissa stumble into a door. Neither of them moves so much as an inch as the walk into what they believe to be Lissa's dorm. They fall onto the bed and break apart for barely one moment, while Christian slips his shirt off, but that's just enough to see the terrible sight lying on the floor. Turns out that they stumbled into Rose's room, not Lissa's and Rose is there to greet them. Her half decomposed body is lying mangled on the floor. Lissa screams and tries to remember back to when she was last with Rose. She does. It's been more than two months since she last spoke to Rose but then she remembers that Rose used to send postcards under her door as a joke so when she went missing, everyone assumed that she had gone on holiday. In a way she had gone on holiday, but she was never coming back from this roadside trip. Ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Hi readers. Just noting that this story is for the enjoyment of all you ONLY and fancy pancy movie directors are not aloud to make a brilliant Hollywood blockbuster out of my scripts. LOL. Jokes guys. Only kidding. Who would want to make a movie out of my stories anyway. They aren't really star material and – damn it, I'm rambling again. SOZ. Anyway. Enjoy.**_

_Hey guys. Just telling you that today is the day of Tasha's child's birth. But they don't know that so please, please, please don't tell them. Shhhhhhhhh._

Nothin'_Special – Tasha

Bored4 – Dimitri

Miserable88 – Lissa

Love_Bug – Christian

DunkenGuy – Adrian

_Miserable88 has logged on_

_Love_Bug has logged on_

_DunkenGuy has logged on_

Miserable88: I just still can't believe that Rose is dead. It's so horrible

Love_Bug: yeah. It's gonna be hard on us all. Not

DunkenGuy: Heyyyy donnt talk aboot me rooosy lyke that.

Love_Bug: Whatever…

_Nothin'_Special has logged on_

_Bored4 has logged on_

Nothin'_Special: Hi guys. For some reason I feel a bit sick today.

Bored4: It's probably just your epilepsy

Nothin'_Special: I don't have epilepsy

Bored4: Diabetes?

Nothin'_Special: Nope

Bored4: Conjunctivitis?

Nothin'_Special: No

Bored4: Well, what do you have?

Nothin'_Special: I _have _your god damned baby growing in me, you moron!

Bored4: Oh, yeah. I knew you had some sort of a condition.

Love_Bug: Err… guys. I think we should leave about now.

Miserable88: I second that notion

DunkenGuy: eye agreeee ,

_Miserable88 has logged off_

_Love_Bug has logged off_

_DunkenGuy has logged off_

Nothin'_Special: Look what you've done now! You scared them away!

Bored4: You're the one who scared them away. You are going to have to learn to not scare away kids if you're going to be a mother.

Nothin'_Special: I HATE YOU! I WISH I NEVER HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!

Bored4: NO I HATE YOU MORE! IF YOU WEREN'T A PREGNANT LADY, I'D COME RIGHT OVER THERE AND BUST YOUR HEAD IN!

Nothin'_Special: NO YOU WOULDN'T. YOU'RE A WEAKLING. I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT… ERRRRRRRR. OH MY GOD. I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE!

Bored4: Oh no. It'll be okay my darling. If only you weren't in hiding I could help you.

Nothin'_Special: Well…um…I missed you so I've been hiding in your closet.

Bored4: YOU'VE BEEN HIDING IN MY CLOSET?! YOU STALKER! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!

Nothin'_Special: OH YEAH? NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST YOU WEAKLING! YOU… oh…um…Dimitri? Baby!

Bored4: Oh. Sorry my love. I will come to sweep you of your feet.

Nothin'_Special: My knight in shining armor

Bored4: My beautiful princess

Nothin'_Special: Oh, my hero

Bored4: My gem. My crystal. My lovely bride

Nothin'_Special: Oh, my savior. My handsome price. My… HEY YOU STILL HAVEN'T HELPED ME OUT OF THE CLOSET! YOU STUPID LUBBUCKS!

Bored4: WELL I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CLIMBED IN THERE, AM I? YOU PERV

Nothin'_Special: PONYTAIL HEAD

Bored4: FAT COW

Nothin'_Special: RAPIST

Bored4: JAMHEAD

Nothin'_Special: UGLY… Oh. Um…the baby!

Bored4: Apologies, my love. I shall save you at once

Nothin'_Special: My amazing man

Bored4: My cute little cherub

Nothin'_Special: My brilliant … What, you took the computer with you? SO MSN IS SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY BABY, IS IT? YOU IDIOT!

Bored4: AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET KNOCKED UP, YOU DUMB B#%*H!

Nothin'_Special: WELL, I SUPPOSE I GOT UNLUCKY! YOU'RE SO MUCh LIKE A GIRL; IT COULD EASILY BE YOU IN MY POSITION!

Bored4: YOU COW! AT LEAST I'M NOT A SCARFACE LIKE YOU!

Nothin'_Special: WELL, ATLEAST I DON'T GO AROUND RAPING TEENAGE GIRLS. YOU ARE A … Oh, the baby's head IS POPPING OUT!

Bored4: Eer… what should I do?...What should I do?

Nothin'_Special: HELP ME!

Bored4: Oh, okay…

_Nothin'_Special has logged off_

_Bored4 has logged off_

**Dimitri calls the nurses and asks them to come down to his room. By the time they get there Tasha has already given birth. They drag her out of the closet and put her on the bed. They then inform her that she's having twins. After the second baby arrives they tell her that they were wrong and she's having triplets. After the whole birth procedure, Tasha feels exhausted. Too exhausted. Her body goes limp and she dies. Dimitri is heart-broken, he spends half an hour crying while they take Tasha's body to the morgue. 'But at least I still have the three gorgeous babies to remind me of the love that I once had.' He thinks miserably. For the first time, he looks into his children's eyes. **

**They are totally ugly. **

**Instead of either of his of Tasha's eyes. They are an awful crusty colour. And their hair is blondish. Not like either of Tasha's black hair or his brown hair. They look disgusting. He demands a DNA test be done and puts the horrible babies onto the bed to get them away from him. He sits there for a while until he hears a tap on the door. He opens the door to find Stan standing by the door. His crusty eyes troubled and his blondish hair slicked back. He opens his mouth and says the eight words that made Dimitri's life tear up into tiny pieces. **

"**I would like to see my children, please"**


End file.
